Tonya Rivers
Agent Tonya “Toni” Jennifer Rivers once worked for Britain’s Secret Service. After being fired, she goes to Danville and requests the help of Perry the Platypus and OWCA to get her job back. Biography Toni grew up in downtown London. After high school, she enlisted in the British military. She showed exceptional skill for a woman her age. Never getting the chance to fight on the front lines, when she was 22, she applied for the Secret Service. She was turned down, but she reapplied four more times. She was finally accepted when she was 27. For the first two years in the Secret Service, Toni worked small cases. Her most recent case was being on the detail to protect the Crown Jewels during transport to Buckingham Palace. While she was left to watch the Jewels by herself, she was distracted for a moment and they were stolen. She tried to stop the thief, but was only able to see that it was Doofenshmirtz. She was then fired. Angry and bitter, she did some research on Doofenshmirtz. She then flew to Danville and requested the help of Perry the Platypus and OWCA in reclaiming the jewels. With help, she got the jewels back and was rehired into the Secret Service (in a much lower position). Personality Toni is a very stubborn person. She never asks for help and insists that she can take care of herself. She is a bit of a feminist in that she thinks there should be an astounding number of women in military and government roles. While she is tough and stubborn, the few that have taken the chance to know her have said that she is a kind person, but not very sympathetic. It takes a while for her to build trust and respect with other people, leading her to have very few, if any, friends. She acts independent and that she doesn’t need people, but a small part of her does want a couple friends or perhaps a boyfriend. Physical Appearance Toni is five foot four and lacks a feminine figure. She has noticeable muscles in her arms and legs. She has long auburn hair that stops just above her waist and is normally in a loose ponytail. Her eyes are small and light blue. Normally, she wears a tight green T-shirt, brown pants, a camo jacket of the same color scheme, and black-brown combat boots. She has three piercings in both ears and a tattoo of a blue butterfly on her left ankle. When working in the Secret Service, she wears a dark gray pantsuit. She usually carries a gun and a pair of handcuffs. Skills Toni is trained in military technique and is an exceptional fighter. Not very good at strategy, she makes up for it in stealth and her aim. She has relatively good deductive reasoning, but it would be better if she allowed others to help her every once in a while. Relationships Perry the Platypus Perry found Toni very off-putting and rude in the beginning. But as he got to know her, he realized she is a lot like he is and began to like her. Appearances TBA Background and Other Information *Toni was inspired by the show King and Maxwell *'Favorites': *Note: Many of these favorites have to do with the real world as opposed to the P 'n F world **Color: Red **TV Show: Broadchurch **Food: Fish ‘n Chips **Band: Florence + the Machine **Book Series: “The Women’s Murder Club” by James Patterson